


Trying to find an old, deleted fic

by Caitie_Riddle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Finn Collins Bashing, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Fix-It, Unplanned Pregnancy, help me find this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitie_Riddle/pseuds/Caitie_Riddle
Summary: There was this fic called 'Seared with Scars' up on ff.net. The creator took it down and collaborated with Amazon to sell it. Normally, I'd just buy it, but it is no longer on Amazon and I cant find it anywhere.In it, Bellamy and Clarke find this underground hospital and an old barn that they take shelter in. Bellamy brings up that he shot the Chancellor to save his sister, but Finn wasted a month of oxygen for fun and nobody is at pissed about that. Clarke had a map that she filled with pictures of Raven because she felt guilty about sleeping with her boyfriend. It was honestly one of the best Bellarke fics I've ever read because I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT IT YEARS LATER! If anybody knows a place where I can find it, that'd be awesome.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Please help me find this


	2. Found

Thank you ktwesternaFri !!!

https://ia600401.us.archive.org/view_archive.php?archive=/21/items/fanfictiondotnet_repack/Fanfiction_misc.zip&file=Fanfiction%2F100%2FCompleted%2F100%20-%20justvisiting80%20-%20Seared%20with%20Scars.txt


End file.
